nomansskyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fauna
This page (and associated sub-category pages) discusses the specific biology of the fauna '''in No Man's Sky. It covers named animal species, as well as un-named species (including coralloids ). Plants and fungoids are discussed in detail on the flora page. More general biology is discussed on the main biology page. NB: This page does not list and describe unique species except as examples of more general principles. Physiology Nutrition The games offers a range of pre-allocated preferences: Carnivores * Invertebrate 'Carnivore', '''Ducirogii Deninosto on planet Nacantionazz-Libin in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy, is a nasty beast, liable to attack without provocation. * Its planet's vertebrate peers, such as Zunumulchica Aablar, are labelled 'Meat-eater', and are if anything more vicious. Herbivores * 'Herbivore', Spriabae Aglosethl on planet Ritach Igeuphr in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy, can be found chewing away. * 'Grazing creature' is an oddly named variant, applied to Erwicagia Aglosethl on planet Ritach Igeuphr in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy. * 'Vegetation' is preferred by biped Iffeytre Adhuchi on planet Roland in the Charlemagne system of the Euclid ''galaxy. Geovores * 'Oxide elements' appear to be favoured by some animals including '''Fecurcis Ifiartr' on planet Ritach Igeuphr in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy. Aerophytes * The ability to liver off 'Absorbed nutrients' defines the approach to nutrition of Eosittosae Rucogole on planet Ritach Igeuphr in the Bamatokinos-Acce system of the Euclid galaxy. Morphology This section introduces the external features of NMS fauna, details of which can be found on the faunal morphology page. Design The procedural generation page describes the game's design process in detail, but in summary: # A given planet's biome and geology constrain the system's rules about possible faunal characteristics. # Within these rules, different types of fauna share a limited range of underlying rigs (skeletons). # A variable number and position of accessories such as horns and tails are added from a large suite of templates. # These are then given variable skin, scale and colour layers. # A number of phases may be added relating to gender and death. # Scaling is applied to give each species its own characteristic dimensions. # Penultimately, behavioural traits are added including gait, voice, foraging, aggregating, aggression, and fear. # Finally each individual specimen is then allocated a gender and age. Components The game offers an enormous range of elements to the building of fauna, including wings, tails, legs, feet, horns, antennae, teeth, beaks, skin and its colouration (including camouflage). It also develops variation based on an apparently bizarre set of genders (to go with the bizarre forms encountered). Size Weights of adult binomial animals are known to range at least from 31.33 kg to 219.29 kg; heights from 0.42 up to 4.91 m. Behaviour Natural behavioural observation is called Ethology, Behaviourism being the study of experimental and training responses. Cataloguing animal behaviour in NMS relies on using both approaches. Details are explored on the faunal behaviour page, including items about temperament, locomotion (including numbers of legs), reproduction (including the game's seemingly unfathomable animal gender system), domestication, and emergent patterns. Classification The following issues form the basis for classifying the fauna Kingdom of NMS (exactly how is still emerging). A separate page lays out their classification structure (or taxonomy). # Larger animals come with a given binomial name. # Background movement may be provided by anomial , yet procedurally generated, insect-like organisms. # Some animals release some kind of resource when killed. # Different species may have different suites of gender and development phases. # Different species exhibit different preferences for terrestrial , subterranean , aquatic , diurnal , or nocturnal life. # Some fauna are luminescent. # Number and origin of legs are characteristic; some bipeds only have two limbs. # Facial features are characteristic. # Features of faces and legs can be used to differentiate vertebrates and invertebrates . # Flying, with limb wings or auxiliary wings, or sometimes even fins, is characteristic. # Anomial, aquatic lumps or forms clearly resembling Earth types, are considered coralloids in this wiki. # The game's procedural engine allows evolutionary spawning of fauna in nearby areas. This means that binomial organisms in neighbouring areas which share a pre-named genus are likely to be related to each other by direct derivation (i.e. they are clades). Most often for binomials however, and always for anomial species, a phenetic approachhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phenetics (which simply assumes that things that look alike are related) will be needed for classification. References Category:Biology Category:Fauna